I Need A Doctor
by Destiel.Cas
Summary: Based On:/watch?v 9lKCF3tTAEE&feature feedu  Dean is haunted by nightmares of hell when Castiel leaves.


**Based On:: The Supernatural Series and **Dean Winchester | I need a doctor [AU] - YouTube .

**All credit for the ideas go to chrisbontes on youtube! Subscribe? ;)**

* * *

><p>"Please, if you can hear me, I really, really need your help Cas. It's about Dean, he's, well, he's in a pretty bad state. He's been out for nearly two weeks and they don't know if he's gonna make it. " Sam's voice cracked on the last word and he paused to blink away the tears that had begun to prickle in the back of his eyes, "I know, you said you don't want anything to do with us after what we did to you, and I wouldn't want shit all to do with me either, but I don't know what else to do." Sam paused again and cleared his throat, wiping his eyes hastily, "He was having his nightmares again, but only like ten times worse than before. There was the normal thrashing and yelling and that's scary as hell in itself but he would wake up with cuts and marks that weren't there when he went to sleep or he would start screaming that he was on fire and wake up with red burns along his arms and back. And then, one time, he just. He just didn't wake up." Sam put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, praying Castiel would be there when they opened, but also knowing he wouldn't, "I know you can hear me. I just hope that you'll realise that you still care. Isn't the mark on Dean's arm enough to prove it? So please Castiel, I don't know what else to do and I can't. I can't lose Dean..."<p>

Castiel stood behind Sam, listening. He had been there, watching in silence, since the younger Winchester had first thought to ask for his help. And though he had told the boys not to waste his time with their pointless woes and mediocre human emergencies because he didn't care to hear them, the angel still checked up on the brothers whenever one of them prayed, an event that to Castiel's secret dismay, was getting less and less frequent. The angel frustrated himself with his inability to stay away from the pair, but he couldn't help but need to know if Dean was alright, if he was safe without his angel... He cursed himself for becoming so close with the man. Why did he, an Angel of the Lord, have such confusing and, more worryingly, blasphemous emotions towards a human? A male human no less.  
>The angel ignored Sam entirely, making no effort to alert him of his presence and went to see if Dean's condition was truly as demanding as his brother made it out to be.<br>Castiel had always viewed Dean Winchester as an unstoppable force. Indestructible, Invincible, Invulnerable. The human always seemed so sure of himself, so strong and ready to take on anyone and everyone with his devil-may-care attitude. Castiel had a strong respect for that, especially in the times he himself didn't stand up for what he wanted and believed in. In many ways, Dean Winchester was a sinful man who, in all fairness, should have been sentenced to an eternity in hell because of his lifestyle, but seeing Dean now, Castiel couldn't help but wonder how anyone that sinful and proud could ever look so innocent, broken and helpless. Hooked up to so many machines, it was difficult, even for the angel, to see where the wires stopped and Dean began. Castiel felt his resistance slowly shatter, the wall he had put up thousands of years ago to stop himself getting to involved with his human charges was crumbling at the sight of this one broken man, and Castiel couldn't stop it.  
>"Dean..." He was suddenly unable to speak and there was a lump in the angel's throat like he had dry-swallowed a pill. It was painful seeing Dean like that and Castiel had to pause and check he wasn't actually harmed because, what he felt at that moment was gut-wrenchingly physical pain and fear and sadness. And something else he couldn't place. Though if he asked, Cas was sure the boys could have told him what it was and even made jokes at him for being suddenly terrified by it. The steady beeping of Dean's slow heartbeat was the only sound in the room and it made the angel feel like weeping, but Castiel just straightened up and wiped his face clear of any emotion, telling himself he didn't care. He shouldn't have cared, he was a warrior of God. He walked out the doorless room and didn't look back as he heard Sam swear forlornly,<br>"Damn it Cas... Dean needs you."

_Dean Winchester felt like he was being possessed, he had no control. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream, he couldn't escape the nightmares of hell that since Castiel's abandonment had plagued him every time he shut his eyes. Most importantly, he couldn't wake up.__  
><em>_He screamed inside himself, because even if he was only dreaming, the torture felt just as real as it had in hell. The cold, wicked voice of Alistair taunted him, always repeating the same words,__  
><em>_"Give in Dean. You know you won't hold out, you surrendered once and you'll do it again."__  
><em>_Dean hung limply, bound vertically by burning chains, as another wave of torture began,__  
><em>_"No. Never again." Dean could barely manage the three short words. Alistair just laughed and nodded,__  
><em>_"We've been down this road before Dean." His voice was just as cruelly joyful as it had been in the pit, "We both know how it ends."__  
><em>_Dean's anger fuelled him to have a momentary burst of engery,__  
><em>_"You don't fucking know anything you messed up, demonic prick! You are fucking dead! This is all. In. My. Head." He growled and kicked out violently, futilely trying to break free from his chains.__  
><em>_The demon just exited the dark hole, still sounding gleeful,__  
><em>_"Does this feel like it's in your head Dean? Does it feel like I'm dead?"__  
><em>_Dean could still hear Alistair's laugh as he began his 356th day reliving hell._

Sam looked up at his brother's comatose figure. Why did this shit always happen to them? More importantly, why the hell wasn't Cas coming? Surely he knew how bad Dean's condition was, surely he couldn't hate the pair enough to let Dean die?  
>"For gods sake Cas!" He cried, smacking his hand on the small bedside table in frustration, "Where are you, you trench-coat-wearing-fuckstick?"<br>"That was rather rude." The gruff, almost toneless voice of the Angel was unexpected, "Especially for you Sam. It's usually Dean who is so blunt with such jargon."  
>Sam almost hugged the trench-coat-wearing-fuckstick.<br>"Please, please tell me your going to help me? Fix Dean, please."  
>Castiel gave a small nod and smiled ruefully,<br>"It's the least I can do. You and your brother have done much for me, it doesn't seem a fair reward that I let him die."  
>Cas walked slowly over to Dean's<br>unmoving body and raised the shoulder of his shirt, placing his hand over the print that he had left there when he raised the Hunter from hell more than a year ago.  
>Almost instantly, Dean's eyes flew open and he woke up screaming. He gave a small strangled cry of pain before clenching his eyes shut again. He opened one eye slightly, seeing Castiel and his brother standing over him.<br>"Thank fucking god." He said breathlessly before Sam took his brother in a massive, bone-crushing hug.  
>"God did shit all. Thank Cas."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I figured that I should write another ending, because the video is a sad one and really, Dean surviving isn't what I got out of it. As much as it kills me to kill off Dean, I think it's appropriate. Review with your opinion or favourite of the endings?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam looked up as his brother's steady pulse rate jumped.<br>"Cas!" He cried, "Hurry up and help me. Please, I don't know what's happening."

_Dean yelled in pain as a blade was drawn down his abdomen. How much more could he take of this? If he was honest with himself, not much. His wrists were slit open and something that burned was dribbled over them.__  
><em>_Dean panted, struggling to find air, he couldn't speak with the pain.__  
><em>_"Ready to give up? Get off the shelf old boy."__  
><em>_He clenched his teeth,__  
><em>_"Never."_

Sam stood back as doctors and nurses piled into the room.  
>An ashen faced Doctor turned to him,<br>"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
>"No. I'm staying here. He's my brother and I'm staying here until the end."<br>The doctor nodded sincerely and turned back to Dean's weakly breathing body.  
>"Come on Dean. You'll make it, your stronger than this."<p>

_"Somebody help me!" Dean used the last of his energy screaming the three words.__  
><em>_The demon just laughed "I can help boy. Just say yes and all the pain will go away." Alistair wouldn't give up. That was more than Dean could say, he had just been returned to his full health just so more torture could follow. The blade had barely been pressed against his skin when he looked up at Alistair and nodded almost inconceivably.__  
><em>

Sam was startled by the sudden continuous beep from Dean's heart monitor. He heard people yelling for defibulators and other medical equipment, but the younger Winchester didn't look up. He knew there was no saving his brother, not now.

_Alistair's face lit up, an evil smile playing on his lips.__  
><em>_"Excuse me boy? Did you just do what I think you did?"__  
><em>_Dean took a deep breath, feeling sickened and ashamed of himself,__  
><em>_"Take me down Alistair. I said yes."__  
><em>  
>Castiel stood silently in the doorway, moving amongst the doctors to find Dean. He placed his hand on the scar that had been left from pulling Dean from hell. If anything would work, if anything could save him, this was it. But nothing happened. Dean's pulse stayed silent and the angel pressed and repressed his hand on the mark, over and over. Angry tears spilled from his eyes as he wondered desperately why it wasn't working.<br>The doctors slowly filed out, wishing condolences upon Sam, but he ignored them. His voice was weak and tired when he finally spoke,  
>"Cas, I can tell your there. It's too late."<br>The angel let himself be seen, he was crying, possibly more than Sam was,  
>"No! I was meant to protect him, and he's not coming back and I've failed and, and-"<br>"He's gone Cas."  
>"No! No Sam, he isn't. He can't be."<br>"Castiel! He is gone. Theres no point in lying to yourself. He's gone and you can't save him this time."  
>The angel hung his head, trying to accept it, but it just hurt too much.<br>"I have to go." He murmured and was gone.  
>Sam picked up his phone,<br>"Bobby, it's me..."

_Dean was released from his shackles and suddenly Alistair was replaced with another demon, Dean looked around,_  
><em>"Where did Alistair go?" The demon chuckled,<em>  
><em>"Alistair has been dead for almost a year." He smiled wickedly, "But I hear, your here to take up his old post."<em>  
><em>Dean shook his head,<em>  
><em>"But I was just back on the shelf, Alistair was just torturing me until I consented."<em>  
><em>The demon laughed and slapped Dean on the back,<em>  
><em>"You only just got here, Welcome back to Hell Winchester."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews Are Welcomed!<em>


End file.
